List of published media
The series premiered in Japan in Shonen Sunday on November 13, 1996. The chapters are also being published by Shogakukan in collected volumes, with the first released in May 1997. In the United States, the English version is published by Viz Media. The artwork is flipped to conform to the American convention of reading left to right. Both the order and each individual frame are flipped, mirror image. They are also being released as omnibuses under the VIZ BIG line. These are in the original right to left format. Viz Media is also releasing a separate series of "manga" volumes, called "ani-manga", which are derived from the anime episodes using colored frames from colored frames. These volumes are slightly smaller than the regular manga volumes, are oriented in the Japanese tradition of right to left, feature new covers with higher quality pages, and a higher price point versus the regular volumes. Each ani-manga volume is arranged into chapters that correspond to the anime episodes rather than the manga. Volumes 37 *359. Roots *360. Memories *361. Secrets *362. Escape *363. Goryomaru's Identity *364. Metamorphosis *365. The Vanished Power *366. The Vessel *367. Where is the Child? *368. Kagura's Decision Volume 38 * 369. * 370. * 371. * 372. * 373. * 374. * 375. * 376. * 377. * 378. Volume 39 * 379. * 380. * 381. * 382. * 383. * 384. * 385. * 386. * 387. * 388. Volume 40 * 389. * 390. * 391. * 392. * 393. * 394. * 395. * 396. * 397. * 398. Volume 41 * 399. * 400. * 401. * 402. * 403. * 404. * 405. * 406. * 407. * 408. Volume 42 * 409. * 410. * 411. * 412. * 413. * 414. * 415. * 416. * 417. * 418. Volume 43 * 419. * 420. * 421. * 422. * 423. * 424. * 425. * 426. * 427. * 428. Volume 44 * 429. * 430. * 431. * 432. * 433. * 434. * 435. * 436. * 437. * 438. Volume 45 * 439. * 440. * 441. * 442. * 443. * 444. * 445. * 446. * 447. * 448. Volume 46 * 449. * 450. * 451. * 452. * 453. * 454. * 455. * 456. * 457. * 458. Volume 47 * 459. * 460. * 461. * 462. * 463. * 464. * 465. * 466. * 467. * 468. Volume 48 * 469. * 470. * 471. * 472. * 473. * 474. * 475. * 476. * 477. * 478. Volume 49 * 479. * 480. * 481. * 482. * 483. * 484. * 485. * 486. * 487. * 488. Volume 50 * 489. * 490. * 491. * 492. * 493. * 494. * 495. * 496. * 497. * 498. Volume 51 * 499. * 500. * 501. * 502. * 503. * 504. * 505. * 506. * 507. * 508. Volume 52 * 509. * 510. * 511. * 512. * 513. * 514. * 515. * 516. * 517. * 518. Volume 53 * 519. * 520. * 521. * 522. * 523. * 524. * 525. * 526. * 527. * 528. Volume 54 * 529. * 530. * 531. * 532. * 533. * 534. * 535. * 536. * 537. * 538. Volume 55 * 539. * 540. * 541. * 542. * 543. * 544. * 545. * 546. * 547. * 548. Volume 56 * 549. * 550. * 551. * 552. * 553. * 554. * 555. * 556. * 557. * 558. Specials External Links * * Category:Media Category:Media